Things I'll Never Say
by theuncertain009
Summary: “AHHH!” everyone’s eyes were on me. I was looking for a place to sit on when someone bumped into me which caused me to spill my coffee. I was shocked when I look up to see his face. MxN & RxH.
1. I

**Disclaimer:**

I Don't Own Gakuen Alice. If I do, then I would be the happiest girl in earth. But I don't :(

* * *

Hello! I'm sorry I'm not really good with summaries. So anyway, this is my first story. I hope you like it. :)

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

It was a peaceful sunny day. It was the first day of classes again. Mikan Sakura got up from her bed lazily. She looked around her room then at her cell phone. It had been ringing for three times already but she was too lazy too pick it up.

She spent last night watching her favorite movies. She almost forgot that the next day's the first day of classes. She really isn't excited about school. Thinking of school makes her stomach flip. She hated first day of classes. It makes her feel many emotions. She feels nervous because she doesn't know which types of people she's going to meet and also happy because she'll have new friends.

She turned to her cell phone. She got 2 messages. She smiled as she saw the name on the screen.

_  
June 04, 2010. 5:40 am._

_  
Mikan. Where are you? Meet me at the coffee shop near our school at 6:20._

_  
From Hotaru_

Her smile widened. She remembered her and how they first met. Hotaru's her best friend. They studied at the same school when they were in grade school but after graduating, Hotaru moved in Tokyo to study. That is one of her good reasons why she wants to study in Tokyo. She wants to be with her best friend. She really missed her so much. Good thing her best friend's with her. It lessens her nervousness.

She looked back at her cell phone and press 'yes' to see the other message.

_  
June 04, 2010. 5:41 am._

_  
DON'T BE LATE._

_  
From Hotaru_

She looked at the clock only to see that it was already 6:10. Her eyes widened. She only had 10 minutes left to fix herself. She grabbed her towel and rushed to the shower room to take a quick bath then dress up. She wore a plain white t-shirt, green cardigan and jeans. She wore her hair in pigtails and put on her huge eye glasses and retainers. She checked herself in the mirror to make sure that she didn't forget anything in her nerdy costume.

Yes. You've heard it right. Nerdy costume. You ask why?

Mikan's mom is a government employee while her dad's a driver in a company. Even though she came from a poor family, the brunette's extremely beautiful and smart. She has petite body, long auburn hair and great tantalizing hazel eyes. She's very talented. She can sing, dance, act, and she's very good in her academics too.

Because of this, she became one of the most popular girls in her school. Since she was 14, boys had been chasing her and courting her. They even made a fan club for her. She didn't really enjoyed all the attention that was being given to her so after turning 16 and graduating middle school, she decided to be a nerdy girl in College. She asked her parents if she could study in Tokyo for college. And after convincing them, they eventually let her study in Tokyo.

After making sure that she has everything she needed for school, she grabbed her bag and books and run to her school which is only 1 kilometre away from her apartment.

* * *

**  
MIKAN'S POV**

I looked around the room but failed to see Hotaru. I wondered why she was late. For all I know, Hotaru hates being late and she was never late at meetings. She is very professional even if it doesn't  
involve their family business. I glanced at the clock to check the time and saw that it was just 6:10. Oh right. I forgot that I set my clock earlier so I won't be late for class.

Since I was too early, I decided to buy a cup of coffee while waiting for my dear best friend.

**  
NORMAL POV **

Mikan scanned the room for vacant tables. She sighed when she noticed that all were already taken. She stopped when she saw a vacant table not far away from the door. She rushed through the table as fast as she can careful not to spill her coffee when a crashing sound was heard in the room. The next thing that was heard was a loud scream coming from the brunette.

The brunette's voice was heard all over the room. It echoed through the buildings. All the people inside the room where looking at her. The cars and the people walking at the sidewalks stopped. Even the birds stopped chirping and the trees stopped swaying. It was like time stood still. Everyone's attention was on Mikan and a guy standing right infront of her drenched in coffee.

* * *

So that's it. Whew. Do you like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me what ya think. I would really appreciate it. :)

~theuncertain


	2. II

**Disclaimer:**

I checked it but failed to see my name and instead saw Higuchi Tachibana's name. So, I still don't own Gakuen Alice orand its characters. :(

* * *

Hey, it's me again. :) Thank you to those who reviewed. I'm so stoked. I'm also really sorry for the slow update. I've been very busy lately. School's really killing me. :(( Anyway, I'm also happy that you guys find my story interesting. :) So here's chapter two. I hope you guys like it. :)

**

* * *

**

**MIKAN'S POV**

"AHHH!!" everyone's eyes are on me. I was looking for a place to sit on when someone bumped into me which caused me to spill my coffee. I looked at the person infront of me and saw that he's drenched with coffee. I reached into my bag and got a box of tissue and started cleaning his shirt while saying sorry.

I was shocked when I look up to see his face. He has ruby eyes and raven hair. I can tell that he's one of the popular guys in my school. Any girl can lose herself in his eyes with just one look.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"hey, stop drooling"

The statement made the brunette snap out of her thoughts. A vein popped out of her head but she managed to calm herself.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" she said calmly.

"I said stop drooling at me. You did good catching my attention little fangirl," the boy said. His face doesn't show it but his voice shows a hint of irritation.

Mikan can feel her blood boiling inside her.

'_Ugh. Wow. What a conceited jerk'_

"Aren't you suppose to say sorry for what you've done?! You SPILLED my coffee! Do you know how much that cost me?! "

The lad ignored her and continued cleaning his polo shirt as if not hearing Mikan.

"Hello!! Are you even listening to me?! UGH!!" She said as she threw her hands in the air.

"Pay me. 800 yen" he said without any expression in his face.

The brunette gritted her teeth. She haven't met anyone as conceited as this guy in front of her. He was really getting into her nerves.

"Pay you for what?"

"For my polo. This is my favorite you know. Now pay." He said. Not bothering to look at the brunette's face.

Her eyes widened at what the boy just said. "Wha-What?!" Mikan's obviously shocked at what he just said. "Are you kidding me?! You spilled my coffee, accused me of being your fangirl and now you want me to pay you?! What a jerk!"

"Tch. Nevermind." The boy said as he walk away from her.

"Hey!! I'm not finish with you yet!! Come back here!!" but she was too late. The raiven-haired boy was already gone. She was about to run after him when something hit her that made her fall to the ground.

She turned around to see Hotaru with her infamous BAKA gun.

* * *

"what happened to you?" Hotaru asked. They are now sitting in a table Hotaru reserved for them.

"I was looking for a table for the two of us when I suddenly bumped into that jerk." Mikan frowned as she recall what happened to her a while ago. She had never met someone as conceited as the guy a while ago.

'To think that he's very handsome and cute. His eyes are very captivating. Too bad he's rude. He's such a wast- wait. Why am I thinking of that? Scratch that!'

"Do you even know who that person is?"

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her best friend speak. Mikan shook her head. She obviously didn't know the person.

"He's one of the most popular and richest guy here in school. You can't mess with him or he'll kill you whether you're a boy or a girl." The raven haired girl continued.

'What?! Oh my. Looks like I messed with the wrong person. But it isn't my fault that I yelled at him.'

"I-I don't care. I-It's his fault why he got covered in coffee. He wasn't looking at where he's going. And besides, he's so rude. He deserves it."

She tried to hide her nervousness but she can't. She's obviously scared of what will happen to her next if she saw that person again. She knew that Hotaru's not joking. It's obvious that the boy's popular in her school. He can do anything to torture her the next time they meet.

The raven-haired lass saw her friend's worried face so she tried to change the topic. She asked about the brunette's parents and how she convinced them to let her study in Tokyo. She knows that the brunette had a hard time convincing them for she's an only child.

They talked for a few minutes, finished their coffee then went to their first class.

* * *

Weee!! How was it? Is it okay? I hope I didn't disappoint you in this chapter. :) So do you like it? Or hate it? Is it better than the first chapter? Or is it bad? Do you have any suggestions for the next chapter? Tell me. :)

`theuncertain :)


End file.
